Siempre a tu lado
by Esteicy
Summary: Sin importar nada, él estaría a su lado en esta guerra, siempre a su derecha /Steve x Sam/ Este fanfic participa en el evento "Guerra Civil" del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Disney._

 **Muy buenas gente linda de FF, aquí vengo con un pequeño escrito centrado en la pareja de Steve y Sam, si bien a ellos los veo como muy buenos amigos, la idea de verlos como pareja es en verdad muy tierna, así que gracias a la Torre y sus retos que me hacen explorar otros horizontes~**

 **Sin más ¡a leer mis queridos! nwn**

Steve soltó un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana. Quería creer que todo este asunto no acabaría mal pero...era ingenuo pensar así, en especial conociendo a Tony.

Pensó en las consecuencias, pensó en la idea de ser un criminal y un fugitivo, no le gustaba pero tampoco iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácil.

"La gente que te dispara normalmente me dispara" aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente y torció el gesto, quería defender lo que sentía correcto pero...habían precios que temía pagar. Estaba en medio de estas cavilaciones cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a sus espaldas, giró lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de Sam, quien lo observaba fijamente.

—Bucky comentó que querías hablarme —dijo acercándose.

—Sam yo...quería decirte que esto será muy peligroso, no sé cómo acabará todo y ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo —dijo con algo de incomodidad—. Lo que trato de decir es que...ya has hecho mucho por mí, no necesitas seguirme de nuevo, ya te pedí una vez que arriesgaras tu vida —clavó su mirada azulada en los orbes cafés del contrario.

—Steve —una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios y se acercó a él, tomándolo de los hombros—. No voy a ir a ningún lado, me quedaré aquí y pelearé contigo porque es lo correcto y es lo que quiero —acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio y éste le tomó la mano en un acto reflejo.

—Tengo miedo de que algo te pase, no quiero que te lastimen —dijo sin borrar la preocupación en su mirada.

—Hombre, salté de un edificio que se derrumbaba y salí ileso, necesitarán más que un par de balas para poder conmigo —respondió con confianza.

—Gracias, Sam —susurró sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Siempre a tu derecha, Steve —replicó eliminando la distancia entre ambos y juntando sus labios mientras cerraban los ojos.

El beso fue suave, casto, transmitiendo seguridad y confianza a los corazones ajenos. Al separarse se quedaron muy juntos, apoyando sus frentes con grandes sonrisas adornando sus rostros

—Tú saltas yo salto ¿no? —murmuró el moreno contra la boca del mayor. Rogers soltó una suave risa que le hizo cosquillas.

—Si entendí esa referencia —dijo en respuesta, queriendo abrazar a ese hombre y no soltarlo más.

Pero su momento mágico se rompió al oír a Barnes carraspeando en la puerta, notoriamente incómodo.

—No quisiera interrumpir pero te llamó una tal Sharon, dijo algo de escudos y trajes de ave —dijo alzando el teléfono del Capitán mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Steve se separó con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y fue hacia su amigo, tomando el aparato con un leve gracias.

Cuando el rubio se alejó el castaño agarró a Wilson del hombro y lo miró entre extrañado, confundido y estupefacto.

—¿Cómo y cuándo? —musitó todavía intentando procesar el hecho de que Steve tenía novio.

—Hace un par de meses, mucha convivencia tiene sus consecuencias —dijo Falcón tratando de restarle importancia.

—Ah, entiendo...bueno, no lo juzgo, si él es feliz...—se encogió de hombros cambiando su expresión por una de aceptación, pero luego se volvió hacia él con un semblante frío como su alias—. Pero eso sí, lastímalo y te juro que ni Stark con todos los gobiernos del mundo te salvará de mi ¿entendido? —amenazó con ojos de loba cuidando de sus crías antes de alejarse.

A Sam no le cupo duda de que sus palabras iban muy en serio...pero eso no le molestó en lo absoluto.

 **No fue tan complicado como yo pensaba el escribir esta escena, sólo tuve que pensar en algo en formato "amistad" y meterle amor, me salió algo muy fluffy xD Y por supuesto, el Bucky sobreprotector no podía faltar :3**

 **Lo de "siempre a tu derecha" fue una referencia a TWS, en cuanto al "Tú saltas yo salto" lo saqué de Titanic.**

 **Si les gusto pueden dejarme un review, eso sería lindo nwn**


End file.
